


Как Шинсен пьесу ставил

by Amaryllis133, Li_Liana



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайное путешествие во времени привело создателя фильма "Фанни и Александр" в эпоху Бакумацу, где он поставил по сценарию своего фильма пьесу, задействовав в ней подвернувшиеся под руку исторические лица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Шинсен пьесу ставил

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с историческим таймлайном, недокроссовер.  
> Написано для ФБ-2012, команда **fandom Bakumatsu 2012** , спецквест, мини.

Как-то раз к сёгуну-сама, что в земле японской главный  
(Император тоже главный, но вот как-то не у дел),  
Заявился один гайдзин, милый, но немного странный:  
Свою гайдзинскую пьесу вдруг поставить захотел.

Чтоб нести артхаус в массы, просвещать народ отсталый,  
Показать, что европейцы — тоже люди, как-никак!  
Был призыв его воспринят с очень вежливым фэйспалмом:  
В политическом раскладе без того сплошной бардак...

Но, к несчастью или счастью, в коридорах у приёмной,  
Где сидел он весь в печали, чуть не слёзы утирал,  
Его встретил пробегавший мимо Сакамото Рёма  
И забавную идею очень бурно поддержал.

Убедить кого угодно в чём угодно, если нужно —  
В этом деле Рёма мастер! Завертелось всё тотчас...  
А ещё он, как известно, был с Шинсеном очень дружен.  
Без взаимности, но всё же! И направился приказ

Кондо-сану от начальства: шведу оказать подмогу  
В начинании достойном. Обеспечить реквизит,  
Пятиактовый сценарий с эпилогом и прологом,  
Труппу, сцену, спецэффекты. Всё у шведа утвердить.

Вести эти разлетелись по отрядам в тот же вечер,  
Командиров озадачив, да и весь простой народ.  
Больше бравым Шинсенгуми, видно, уж заняться нечем...  
Но с приказом не поспоришь. Раз поручено — вперёд!

Нужно сцену? Будет сцена! Из обломков Икеда-я  
Можно настрогать подмостков хоть на целый карнавал!  
Нужно труппу? Будут трупы! Тех убьём, тех раскопаем...  
Как «не надо»? Что «Окита»? А что я не так сказал?..

Но делить как взялись роли — все герои разбежались.  
Разбежались БЫ, точнее — из Шинсена хрен уйдёшь!  
Из-за роли сына с дочкой Сайто с Окитой подрались:  
Выясняли, кто на дочку больше всех лицом похож.

Тоси-сан хотел быть папой — кто же, как не он, сумеет  
Приструнить толпу балбесов? Но артачиться стал швед.  
Кёкутё, во-первых, старше, во-вторых, глаза добрее —  
Как-никак отец семейства! И дурных привычек нет.

В-третьих, и, пожалуй, в-главных — фукутё ещё хвостатый,  
И на папу главгероя уж никак не подойдёт.  
Впрочем, есть альтернатива в аккурат для Хидзикаты:  
Матушка Экдаль в отряде вмиг порядок наведёт!

В роли дяди стал Харада, Нагакура — братом дяди.  
И у каждого из этих персонажей есть жена,  
И бабуля, и кузины — всех играть кому-то надо!  
Жаль, что гейши рядом нету... Впрочем, как же? Есть одна!

Карма Хэйске не подводит, вновь грозит былым кошмаром:  
Мужиков всех разобрали, есть лишь бабы — целый полк...  
Комсостав тотчас припомнил тот кроссдрессинг в Симабаре:  
Опыт есть, причём удачный? Так и в роли будет толк!

Сценаристом взяли Ито. Ито очень удивился,  
Но, на Тодо покосившись, передумал только так.  
Осознал задумку шведа, очень быстро вдохновился  
И пошёл строчить сценарий. Вот уже и первый акт!

Отвечать за спецэффекты должен кто-то тише мыши!  
Надо сделать праздник снежным, а в Киото уж апрель...  
Розовыми лепестками посыпать актёров с крыши  
Поручили Ямадзаки — «обеспечишь нам метель»!

Все слова уже раздали, роли все распределили,  
К постановке приступили, спрятав тексты в рукавах...  
Праздник бурно отыграли — литров сто сакэ пропили.  
Merry Christmas по-японски получился просто вах!

Только утром протрезвели — обнаружилась проблема:  
По сценарию придётся Кондо-сана хоронить.  
Ито очень долго думал, как раскрыть такую тему,  
Но что думай, что не думай — всё равно придётся пить...

Все шинсеновцы страдают и два дня не просыхают.  
Все — конечно, кроме Кондо: он же труп, а труп не пьёт!  
Трезвый Бергман рвёт и мечет — так поминки не справляют!  
Так второй день пролетает, дело движется вперёд...

Швед сидит в углу тихонько и несчастно так вздыхает,  
И немножечко у шведа уже дёргается глаз...  
Вроде милая картина — брат с сестрёнкою играют.  
Но немного на другие типажи ведь был заказ!

«Эти злые самураи всю задумку извратили!  
По идее, зритель деток пожалеет или как?  
Вместо мальчика с мечтами и девчушки мне всучили  
Двух убийц невозмутимых — раз маньяк и два маньяк!»

Александр, мальчик трудный и слегка асоциальный,  
Теребит в руках вертушку, словно он здесь ни при чём.  
У сестрёнки же к досугу есть подход нетривиальный:  
Фанни, хмуро сдвинув брови, тренируется с мечом...

На конец второго акта надо замуж Хидзикату  
За кого-то срочно выдать — но закончился народ...  
Чуть опять не влезли в драку, обсуждая кандидатов:  
За кого попало демон Шинсенгуми не пойдёт!

Пригласить хотели Рёму — как обычно, не догнали.  
Только сели все в печали — а тут Тэцу-сорванец...  
Но вдова-замком, прослышав про идею, в позу встала:  
«Да я лучше уж сэппуку, чем вот с этим — под венец!»

В безнадёге кто-то вспомнил вдруг про Сэридзаву Камо.  
Вот уж кто тиран был знатный... Ну и что, что неживой?!  
Как Окита предлагал там? «Кого надо — откопаем?»  
Нет, откапывать не будем. Призрак вызовем домой!

Хидзиката снова спорил, но проблема кадров стала  
Слишком острой для претензий — самый веский аргумент.  
Яманами предложили похимичить с ритуалом —  
Не откажется учёный провести эксперимент!

Воскресили Сэридзаву; тот охотно вникнул в личность,  
Даже волосы немного как епископ зачесал.  
Ознакомился с раскладом и в борьбе за аутентичность  
Долго мучил Хидзикату и морально угнетал.

Угнетённый Хидзиката мрачно строит недотрогу  
И с неясной болью в сердце первой брачной ночи ждёт...  
Слава ками, Сэридзава тоже заявил с порога:  
«В Бакумацу слэша нету, швед же лесом пусть идёт!»

И к приёмным двум детишкам относился отчим строго:  
«Всё сакэ несите папе, коли папа позовёт!»  
Сцену с розгами Окита невзлюбил ещё с пролога.  
Остальные всё гадают: кто же в ней кого побьёт?

Содзи молод, но талантлив; нахвалить его не может  
Даже Кондо-сан! Но Камо ведь совсем не лыком шит...  
Тоси с Саннаном вздохнули и подняли руки тоже:  
«Если надо, и на бис мы можем снова порешить...»

Тут малину начал портить возмущённый автор пьесы:  
«Ироды, вы что творите?! Чему учите детей?!  
Не положено по роли Александру его резать!  
Ни катаной, ни лопатой! И вообще, где наш еврей?»

Вдруг у входа в Шинсенгуми стало как-то очень шумно.  
Все сбежались на еврея — настоящий, вот те раз!  
И с племянником в придачу, натурально полоумным.  
Швед немало оживился: сам пришёл, как под заказ...

Пьеса движется к финалу, надо ХЭ красивый вклеить,  
А от Камо — не детишек, надо всех вообще спасать!  
Хидзиката присмотрелся бы к внезапному еврею,  
Но уж больно умотался как супруга и как мать...

Деток выкрали из дома, в сундуке утрамбовали...  
Можно было не стараться — Сэридзава уже спал.  
К ритуалу экзорцизма, пожалев, будить не стали,  
Просто тихо зачитали... и вдруг дом весь запылал!

А племянник-поджигатель убежал с безумным смехом,  
Восклицая «Сонно дзёи!» и чего-то там про клан.  
Под шумок недосчитались и еврея... «Вот потеха», -  
Фыркнул Рёма, накладную пряча бороду в карман...

В завершение бедлама на развалинах Шинсена  
(Да, ломать, увы, не строить, но приказ — это приказ)  
Снова пьянку закатили, с гейшами и сямисэном.  
Так премьера «Волков Мибу» состоялась в первый раз...

 

Кто отправил иностранца на столетие обратно,  
Будет тайной, раз кроссовер нам никто не заказал.  
Просто скажем: Бакумацу любит он невероятно.  
Как и, впрочем, все эпохи, где однажды побывал!


End file.
